


Seen me stack up my woes

by Meh_tis



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 17:21:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16560011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meh_tis/pseuds/Meh_tis
Summary: Drake feels the kiss before his brain can actually register what’s going on.orwhat's going on in Drake's head when JJ kisses him.





	Seen me stack up my woes

Drake feels the kiss before his brain can actually register what’s going on. One moment he is trying to comfort his seemingly heartbroken friend; the next, said man is in his personal space, leaning a bit against him, head tilted up so their mouths are softly brushing.

Drake’s pretty sure between his ears there is nothing but static noise. He can’t move. JJ’s lips are dry, warm. He smells good, obviously, and there is an unusual manly note in his fragrance; something like wood smoke. It goes well with the sweet, crisp October air out on the rooftop. But then again, it could all be JJ, seeing how close they are. Drake feels a faint echo of all the kisses he’s shared with past girlfriends, how many of them were there; he can’t remember one that captivated him quite like this, though. And that’s maybe the biggest shock, apart from the fact that, you know, his very male, very gay, completely-fixated-with-Dee partner is kissing him.

Drake has stayed back with JJ almost every time the object of his obsessions stalked away after Ryo. JJ knew exactly where to find him earlier, and of course he knew Drake had been dumped the moment he saw him, and he didn’t bother to use one bit of delicacy; they know each other that well by now. Damn, Drake took a bullet for JJ. Turns out, though, that he didn’t know everything. He hadn’t even imagined what a broken JJ could look like, and seeing it had immediately triggered his protective instinct: that dejected expression on JJ’s face felt deeply wrong, even worse than being dumped for the umpteenth time, and Drake wanted to erase it, to make it even a bit better. He tried his best at comforting words, even if they came out a little lame. So how'd it turn out this way?

The feeling of a soft caress lingers on Drake’s mouth as JJ pulls back. Drake’s eyes are wide open, but he can’t see a thing. His body is tingling, immersed in a sensation dangerously close to desire: the kind that will cause him to wake up sweaty and frantic with half remembered dreams, as mellow and warm as this. He knows he will try to chase them away, but his body won’t let him. He will hang on just a bit longer, to taste again this softness, and he will hate himself for it, but he won’t be able to help it. He knows this, even as his brain still stutters over what just happened. Damn him if he knows.

Drake has a lot of problems: he doesn’t sleep enough, any money he gets disappears in a matter of days at most, and he has a unique talent for getting dumped. But now he has another insurmountable problem, because he was kissed by a man (by JJ), and he was far from hating it. JJ has opened the door of a prohibited land, and now he won’t be able to close it

The cause of this disruption in his otherwise ordinary life is currently grinning brightly, repeating Drake’s words about positivity. They don’t make any sense to him now. JJ has the nerve to talk about lunch, when he’s just turned Drake’s world upside down; as if kissing him was just another way to spend time with your partner.

Meanwhile, Drake’s still frozen on the spot, trying to get it together and figure out what the hell just happened. His body feels strange, skin prickling and lungs not working properly. JJ kissed him. It starts to sink in. How is he going to live his life after that? How can JJ laugh?

Damn it.


End file.
